maerklinfriendsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Gotthardbahn
Die Gotthardbahn ist eine bekannte Bergstrecke der Schweizerischen Bundesbahnen (SBB), rund 250 Kilometer lang. Die Eisenbahnstrecke durch die Alpen von Luzern nach Lugano (via Immensee – Goldau — Göschenen und nach dem Alpengipfel via Chiasso) unterfährt im Gotthardtunnel (zwischen Göschenen und Airolo, 15,0 km lang, 1154 m Scheitelhöhe) das Gotthard-Massiv; sie wurde 1872–1882 erbaut und ab 1916 elektrifiziert. Sie ist erst seit 1956 überall zweispurig. Bekannte E-Loks für schwere Güterzüge auf dieser Strecke sind die so genannten schweizer Krokodile. Die Gotthardbahn benutzt als Zulaufstrecken / Talbahn von Luzern bzw. von Zürich bis Immensee die Schweizerische Nordostbahn und die Aargauische Südbahn. Dann fährt sie am Südwestufer des Zuger Sees entlang über Goldau (517 m ü. M.), weiter durch das Muotatal zum Vierwaldstättersee (Brunnen, Flüelen). Von dessen Südende (435 m ü. M.) in Flüelen steigt sie im Reusstal bis Göschenen auf einer Strecke von 40 Kilometern über 600 m auf die 1151 Meter Höhe an. Im Kursbuch trägt die Strecke die Nr. 600. interne Weblinks dazu * Gotthardpass, über den Gotthardpass, Geschichte … * Höhenangaben zur Gotthardbahn * [[WPgbBesser|eine bessere ältere Wikipediaversion über die Gotthardbahn]], und über Das Modell Rei.h. - [[Gotthardbahn-Anlage_Reichelshofen|Beschreibung der Gotthard-Modellanlage Faszination Gotthardbahn hier]] - Homep. Fasz. GB - S. Köttgen (Steinsfeld-Reichelshofen) * Kartenausschnitt Airolo etc. (zur Goo.karte) * NEAT – Alptransit ( Homep. ……… ) ** Alle Schlagworte bei Alptransit.ch zum Thema: Im Zusammenhang: es gibt unter der Pass-Straße mit ihren Serpentinen seit 1980 auch einen (Autobahn-)Straßentunnel (A2). Escher, Gotthardbahn-Gesellschaft, noch heute gültiger internationaler -Vertrag (1909), AlpTransit, Hospiz, Festung - Reduit, Rollende Landstraße, Abkürzung seit 2016 für die Nord-Süd-Eisenbahnen durch den neuen Gotthardbasistunnel, ... Wo, wohin ? Lage? Im Süden des Gotthard-Massivs steigt sie von Airolo bis Bellinzona etwa 900 Meter auf einer Stecke von 65 km Länge in die Leventina hinunter. Beziehungsweise umgekehrt. * Vorsicht: Gotthardbahn bei Wikipedia Die Steigungen im Tunnel-Abschnitt: Vom nördlichen Tunnelportal in Göschenen aus steigt die Tunnelstrecke über 7,5 km um 45 Meter zum Scheitelpunkt auf 1.151 Meter über dem Meer. Zum südlichen Tunnelportal in Airolo fällt die Tunnelstrecke wieder um 9 Meter. Die Gotthardbahn ist die 1882 von der Gotthardbahn-Gesellschaft fertiggestellte, seit 1909 von den Schweizerischen Bundesbahnen (SBB) betriebene, ca 230 bis 300 Kilometer lange Bahnstrecke Luzern–Chiasso, die Teil der Nord–Süd-Verbindungen Basel–Luzern–Mailand und Zürich–Mailand ist (das, die diversen Zulaufstrecken führen zu unterschiedlichen Längenangaben). Das Kernstück der ursprünglichen Streckenführung bildet die durch die Alpentäler ansteigende GebirgsbahnErstfeld–Biasca/Lugano mit dem Gotthardtunnel, der als 15 Kilometer langer Scheiteltunnel unter den Spitzen des Gotthardmassivs hindurch führt. Die Strecke weist auf den beiden Rampen Steigungen bis zu 28 Promille auf. Diese Maximalsteigung war durch die Technik der damals verfügbaren Dampflokomotiven bedingt. Neben einem zögerlichen zweigleisigen Ausbau erfolgte im 20. Jahrhundert vor allem die Elektrifizierung der meisten Streckenabschnitte in den 1920er Jahren. Der europaweite Nord–Süd-Verkehr auf diesem zentralen Abschnitt des Schweizer Eisenbahnnetzes wurde im Juni/Dezember 2016 durch den neuen Gotthard-Basistunnel der Neuen-Eisenbahn-Alpentransversale (NEAT) übernommen, der nur noch Steigungen unter 7 Promille '''aufweist ( = Flachbahn; die GB wird nun also Flachbahn genannt). Der Gebirgsbahnabschnitt mit den Stationen [Göschenen|Bahnhof Göschenen und Airolo bleibt auch nach der Eröffnung des Basistunnels als Reserveweg erhalten; er dient nun im laufenden Betrieb hauptsächlich der Erschliessung der Region sowie touristischen Zwecken. = Die alte Gotthardbahn als Thema von Modellbahnanlagen = Die '''alte Gotthardbahn ist wegen ihrem spektakulären Streckenverlauf mit vielen Bauwerken bekannt und kann Modellbahner zum Nachbau reizen. Aber wer sich diese Strecke mit ihren Kehrtunnels und dem langen Scheiteltunnel als Thema seiner Modellbahnanlagen nimmt, der hat es schwer. :In 1:87 übertragen — den H0-Maßstab, was heißt das denn ? - - - > 200 km in Wirklichkeit wären ca. 2300 m H0-Gleise. * Die Anlage [[Faszination Gotthardbahn|'Faszination Gotthardbahn' in Reichelshofen]] beschränkt sich deshalb ja auf die letzten 30 km der alten Strecke vor dem Scheitel-Tunnel. (zwischen Erstfeld und Göschenen}) ::: Auch in 1:220 würde diese Entfernung bedeuten: … immer noch 900 m Gleise (in Spur Z). * keine solche Anlage -mit oder ohne dem Gebirge- ist weltweit bekannt. Und selbst wenn man nur einen Ausschnitt von 10 km vor und nach dem Tunnel abbilden wollte (ohne den Tunnel, für den im Modell dann symbolisch das jeweilige Portal aureichen muss) wäre also immer noch ein Zehntel dieser Gleislängen notwendig (230 / 90 m ). Ungefaltet. Unter dem Zwang der häuslichen Raumverhältnisse werden von der Nordrampe und Südrampe deshalb meist nur ganz kleine Teile, die "spektakulärsten Ausschnitte" ausgewählt. In Wirklichkeit ( und im fiktiven Gesamt-Modell ) ist die gesamte Bahnlinie aber doch ein wesentlich größeres Unternehmen (es wird nur zur Erinnerung geschrieben, nicht zur Entmutigung). Beliebter Auschnitt ist der Abschnitt Wassen-Göschenen. (die Kehrtunnel bei und das Kirchlein von Wassen; die Tunnelmündung bei Göschenen, ca. 5 km vor dem Pass-Gipfel des Gebirgsmassivs. * 30. August, 26. September und 24.Oktober 2015 Der Gotthard zur Dampfzeit. Ausstellung der IG-Gotthardbahn. Fahrbetrieb auf einer Modulanlage H0. * Eisenbahn.exe Professional 9.0 - Faszination der St. Gotthard-Nordrampe (Add-on) Das offizielle Addon "Eisenbahn. exe Professional 9. 0 - Faszination der St. Gotthard-Nordrampe" ist zu den Simulatoren "Eisenbahn. exe Professional 7. 0" bis "Eisenbahn. exe Professional 9. 0" kompatibel. Zusätzlich wird die Spezial-Edition von "Eisenbahn. exe Professional 8. 0 - Expert" mitgeliefert und ist so auch ohne zusätzliche Programme der Reihe lauffähig. Diese Erweiterung widmet sich der Schweizer St. Gotthardbahn und bietet eine etwa 29 Kilometer lange Teilstrecke von Immensee (bei Luzern) bis zum Nordportal bei Bhf Göschenen. Neben besonders hohen Brücken, starken Steigungen und Tunneln bietet die Strecke insgesamt 7478 Modelle, von denen etwa 400 neu entworfen wurden. Gotthardbahn in der Realität Mit dem Namen Gotthardbahn wird die rund 250 Kilometer lange Bahnstrecke durch die Alpen von Luzern bzw. Zürich** 'bzw. der schweizer Landesgrenze auf der Nordseite bis im Süden nach 'Lugano (via Immensee – Goldau - Goldau - Göschenen bis Chiasso, Grenze) bezeichnet. Sie ist eine der wichtigen Nord-Süd-Passagen der Eisenbahn in West-Europa. ::* Dort eine ausführlichere Streckenbeschreibung * Eine plastische Schilderung vom Lok-Fahren am Gotthard gibt Bruno Lämmli, Erstfeld, hier ("Alltag, Ein Arbeitstag als Lokführer"). * Zur Zürcher Seebahn (**): erst als 1897 die Bahnstrecke Thalwil–Arth-Goldau eröffnet wurde fuhren die Züge von Zürich in Richtung Gotthard über die Seebahn-Trasse am linken, westlichen Ufer des Zürichsees. Anlage von Fritz Sommer, Mogelsberg * Der Mann, der mit den Zügen spricht zB bei 3Sat | TV-Programm | KURIER.at kurier.at › detail › sTitle=Der Mann, der ... Eine ganze Etage seines Hauses hat der 72jährige Fritz Sommer aus Mogelsberg im Toggenburg seiner Leidenschaft ... inklusive einer Umfahrung des Balkons. Nord- und Südrampe angedeutet Steuerung mit der (heute) alten Telefonrelaistechnik Dokumentation, Film von Béatrice Mohr, CH 2009, Stereo, 16:9, 20 Minuten-Video Aussicht während der Zugfahrt Kartenstudium vor einer Fahrt lohnt sich: Ab Zürich z. B. ist die Sicht bis Horgen Oberdorf in Fahrtrichtung links besser, danach aber für längere Zeit eher rechts! Zugersee, Rigi, nach Goldau sind beide Seiten schön! Links die die beiden markanten Mythen, zuvor noch die 50‰-Steigung der Südostbahn im Bereich der eidg. Magazine (innen 800 Meter doppelspuriger Stollen) bis etwas oberhalb Steinerberg. Rechts Sicht auf die Rigi bis Brunnen, zuvor noch der schöne Lauwerzersee. Bis Brunnen hat man die Qual der Wahl, das grosse Kollegi oberhalb Schwyz (Rickenbach), dann Sicht Richtung Stoos und Fronalpstock weiterhin links. Ab Bhf Brunnen unbedingt rechts sitzen, auch wenn dort der Zug nicht das seeseitige Gleis benutzt! Dies wäre also wichtig, bei nordwärtsfahrendem Zug eben links zu sitzen, da dann die Sicht auf Seelisberg, Rütli, Bauen usw. anfällt. An Gessler's Sprung vom Schiff erinnert die Tellsplatte mit Kapelle, wo man vorbeifährt. Dies aber nur auf dem seeseitigem Gleis. Dieses führte früher ab Brunnen rechts des heutigen Trassés etwas tiefer Richtung See, das Tunnelportal ist noch zu sehen! In der Zeit nach dem Zweiten Weltkriegs (1948) fiel der Bau der neuen Tunnels zwischen Brunnen und Sisikon, wo im Tunnel drinn kurz nach der Einfahrt vom Norden sich das Tunnel auftrennt, auch ab Sisikon nach Flüelen wurde 1943 ein neues Tunnel einspurig gebaut. Danach Sicht auf den Urnersee (Teil des Vierwaldstättersees: Waldstätte bezeichnen die vier Kantone Uri, Schwyz, Unterwalden (ob- und nid dem Wald) sowie Luzern). Im Bahnhof Flüelen erblickt man links die steile Seilbahn in die Eggberge (wo oben nochmals ein jetzt nicht sichtbares Tal überquert wird. Bei der Bahnhofsausfahrt ist ein fahrbares SBB-Unterwerk abgestellt, dort finden sich auch in der Abstellanlage meist eine braun-rote Ruston-, sowie eine blaue franz. B'B'-Rangierlok. Vielfach stellen auch eine der Vanoli-Gleisbaufirmen ihre ex-V100-Dieselloks dort ab. Die gewaltigen Bauarbeiten zum Gotthardbasistunnel (mit dem vorläufigen Tunnelportal) findet man gleich nach Bhf Altdorf. Man vergesse darob aber nicht die Sicht in Fahrtrichtung rechts vor dem Depot Erstfeld mit den vielen abgestellten DB- und BLS-Loks, dort war lange ein Krokodil-Denkmal ausgestellt, (welches an seinen Entstehungsort Oerlikon verschoben werden soll!), sowie andere, auch historische SBB-Loks und Wagen - insofern diese Möglichkeit nicht durch wartende Güterzüge verunmöglicht wird. Im Bahnhof Erstfeld steht links ein Lösch- und Rettungszug (LRZ) sowie die "Hebamme" (Hilfswagen). Danach geht es mit 26‰ hoch. Nun wechselt die Strecke auch mehrmals die Talseite, links erscheint mir aber die "bessere" Seite zur Beobachtung der Strecke und Landschaft! Herrlich auch die Sicht auf die vielfach stehenden Blech-Kolonnen auf der Autobahn, wo man die Nichteinhaltung der vorgeschriebenen 150 Meter-Abstände der LKW's feststellen muss. Jeweils kopfschüttelnd und ein müdes Lächeln den dortigen Protagonisten! Ab der ehemaligen Haltestelle Intschi wird es eng, nach den zwei grossen tälerüberspannenden Viadukten nach Amsteg-Silenen (Kerstelenbach- und Intschireussbrücke) befährt die Bahn eine kaum wahrnehmbare Brücke direkt am Fels, wo im Buch "TEE-Züge in der Schweiz" (EK-Verlag) auf Seite 18 ein Bellingrodt-Bild einen zwischen Ziegelbrücke und Chur (wo es nirgends solche Brücken gibt) fahrenden TEE-Zug zeigen soll - falsch: die Brücke kann man gut von der Kantonsstrasse aufnehmen. Kurz vor Bhf Gurtnellen die einzige Pfeiftafel auf der Gotthardlinie! Gurtnellen ist auch noch die einzige vollumfänglich bediente Station der Strecke Bellinzona - Erstfeld, nach der Inbetriebnahme des neuen "CER Ticino" wird ab Erstfeld bis Chiasso alles ab Pollegio aus ferngesteuert. Die Kirche links erinnert uns an das gewaltige Hochwasser, das Friedhof und Pfarrhaus, sowie einen Teil des Unterbaus der Strecke weggerissen hat: im ganzen Reusstal kannte man danach die Ufer nicht mehr - ein Glück für "Strahler", welche neue Klüfte mit Mineralien fanden. Es folgen der Pfaffensprung-Kehrtunnel mit dem Ausgleichsbecken links. Dort kann man ersehen, wie der Wasserspiegel sich bei Abfahrt der Züge in Zürich HB senkt, weil das unterhalb der Bahn bei erstgenannter Brücke liegende Kraftwerk Amsteg jeweils zu turbinieren beginnt. Unterhalb der landschaftzerstörenden Autobahn am Talboden eilt der Zug am ehemaligen, früher und heute von je einem Kollegen bewohnte Wärterhaus vorbei und verschwindet im Wattinger-Kehrtunnel. Nun fährt der Zug nordwärts (und die Drehsessel haben sich wohl gedreht, was man aber auch an der Fliehkraft oder am Kompass ersehen kann! Die Kirche von Wassen zeigt sich in ihrer Grösse! Nein - nicht das viel besungene "Kirchlein" von Wassen - dieses gibt es nicht - es ist eine sehr grosse und stattliche Kirche - Fledermäuse im Turm! Aber für die Fahrt natürlich ein beliebtes Fotoobjekt und als Fixpunkt geeignet. Nach der Sustenreussbrücke folgt der Legistein-Kehrtunnel und damit erreicht der Zug die notwendige Höhe für Göschenen. Die Tunnelbrücke oberhalb Wattingen (nur ganz kurz sichtbar vom Zug aus - gelingt auch dem Schreiber nicht jedes Mal . .), Ro(h)rbachbrücke (je nach Schreibweise, beides gültig!) genannt, schliess genau an den Naxbergtunnel an. "Göschenen - das löschenens'" - den Durst natürlich: pardon: ich meinte den Durst der Dampfloks früher. Auch der des Menschen wurde wohl ernst genommen! Das legendäre Bahnhofbuffet musste längst die Pforten schliessen, in der heutigen Zeit hat niemand Zeit zum Verweilen - lieber hinauf an Sonne und Schnee nach Andermatt oder Nätschä! Aber immerhin hat sich der Kiosk entschlossen, ein kleines Bistro mit einfacher Verpflegung zu führen. Hinter dem wuchtigen Bahnhhofsgebäude fuhr früher die blau-créme Schöllenenbahn, später rote FO und nun fährt heute die "Mutter-Gottes-Bahn" (MGB) dort ab. Ihre Bedeutung für die Nachbarländer 96px|right Jedes Jahr im Herbst ist es dann soweit: ::Wintersperre - Die meisten Alpenpässe wegen Schnee gesperrt :::(2014 erst im November, aber auch schon mal im Oktober) … und das dauert dann bis in den Februar oder März. Wie soll in diesen Monaten der Güterverkehr laufen? Die Eisenbahn konnte das Problem mit ihren Tunnels und Schneefräsen besser als die Straße bewältigen. * siehe dazu vor Ort: das [http://www.passosangottardo.ch/de/musei.html Museo Nazionale del San Gottardo auf der Passhöhe (auf et. etwa Sankt-Gotthard-Nationalmuseum) ] Elektrifizierung Fa. Selve, Thun, lieferte die Fahrleitungsdrähte für die Elektrifizierung der Gotthardbahn von 1916 – 1922. ---- ---- Stationen, Brücken, Tunnel Die Stationen, Brücken, Tunnel stehen in einer geografisch geordneten Liste. (Vermutlich komplett: http://www.gotthardbahn.ch/3_daten/3-daten.htm alles im Objekt-Verzeichnis zur Strecke) * dazu Streckenverlauf der GB-Linie von 1882 Streckenbeschreibung Die Hauptstrecke besteht aus den fünf Abschnitten *Talbahn (Nord), *Nordrampe, *Gotthardtunnel, *Südrampe und *Talbahn (Süd). (Details auskomment.) Talbahn (Nord) Der Zulauf aus Deutschland und der Schweiz erfolgt über zwei Routen. Im Norden des Gotthardmassivs beginnt die gemeinsame Strecke für die verschiedenen Zulaufwege in Immensee und führt über Arth-Goldau und die Gotthard-Nordrampe zum Portal des 15 Kilometer langen Gotthardtunnels in Göschenen, der auf 1150 m Höhe über dem Meer liegt. Vom Südportal des Tunnels in Airolo führt die Strecke dann weiter über die Südrampe nach Biasca und weiter nach Bellinzona, steigt zum Ceneritunnel hoch und führt nach Chiasso zur Grenze mit Italien (Richtung Mailand).Dietler (in Roell) nennt für Luzern—Chiasso 223 km und für die Gesamtstrecke über 270 km. S. 356 aaO So auch Meyers großes Konv.Lexikon von 1907, Bd. 8 Stichwort Gotthardbahn Grenze–Luzern Basel bis Luzern sind etwa 100 km Eisenbahnstrecke, die ursprünglich im Rahmen der Schw. Nordbahn … Luzern HBf, Luzern-Immensee Der Bahnhof entstand etwas später als die meisten Streckenteile Zürich HBf, Zürich-Immensee Immensee–Erstfeld * Bhf Immensee * Bhf Arth-Goldau - Km 8.87 * Bhf Steinen - Km 13.92 * Bhf Schwyz - Km * Bhf Brunnen - Km * Bhf Sisikon - Km * Bhf Flüelen - Km * Bhf Altdorf - Km 35.25 * Bhf Erstfeld - Km 41.58 Erstfeld - Airolo * Bhf Amsteg-Silenen - Km 46.55 * ehem. Bhf Intschi - Km 49.96 * Blockstelle Zgraggen, Schattdorf - Km 50.54 * Bhf Gurtnellen - Km 54.4 * Blockstelle Pfaffensprung - Km 58.42 * Bhf Wassen - Km 62.76 * Blockstelle Eggwald - Km 66.63 * Bhf Göschenen - Km 70.44, nördliche Tunnelportale, Autoverlad * …… * der Abschnitt mit dem eigentlichen Gipfel-Tunnel (15 km Länge, auf einer Höhe von ca. 1.100 m ü.M.) ** 1938 wurde der Tunnel in zwei Blockabschnitte unterteilt, um dessen Leistungsfähigkeit zu steigern; wobei die Freimeldung durch Achszähler erfolgte. 1946 wurde in der Tunnelstation Gotthard-Mitte ein doppelter Gleiswechsel eingerichtet, die von dem elektrischen Integra-Stellwerk in Göschenen aus ferngesteuert wurde. Dadurch konnte der Tunnel in verkehrsschwachen Zeiten je zur Hälfte eingleisig betrieben werden, womit die Unterhaltsarbeiten erleichtert wurden, da der dafür notwendige Einspurabschnitt nun nicht mehr 15 Kilometer lang, sondern nur noch 7,5 Kilometer lang war.Zeitschriften-Link, DOI * …… (Blockabschnitte Nord, Mitte, Süd) * Bhf Airolo - Km 86.20, südliches Tunnelportal, Autoverlad * …… * Bhf Sordo * Bhf Ambri-Piotta * Bhf Rodi-Fiesso * Bhf Pardorea * Bhf Faido * Bhf Chiggiogna * Bhf Lavorgo * Bhf Pianotondo * Bhf Giornico * Bhf Bodio * Bhf Pollegio * Bhf Biasca * …… Geschichte Nach der Semmeringbahn (1854), der Brennerbahn (1867) und der Mont-Cenis-Bahn (1871) war die Gotthard-Bahn (Abkürzg. GB, Teilstrecken in Betrieb ab 1874) die vierte Alpenüberquerung mit Schienen. Die Fertigstellung konnte 1882 gefeiert werden. Ihr folgte die Strecke durch den Simplontunnel (Artikel bei WP). [[Datei:Configure_32.png|thumb|332px| noch zu bearbeiten]] Zu behandelnde Stichworte bei Ausführungen zur Baugeschichte: siehe dazu den Artikel bei Wikipedia: * Gotthardpass ( die verschiedenen Alpenpassagen an dieser Stelle ) ::Planung, -sphase ::Bau ::Streik und dessen Niederschlagung ::Todesopfer, Denkmal an die … :: Der Dampflokomotiven-Betrieb in der ersten Phase der Bahn ::Elektrifizierung ab 1916, Kraftwerke ::Entwicklung der Signal- und Steuerungstechnik ::neu, im Zuge der NEAT, der Gotthardbasis-Tunnel :: :: Am 7. August 1863 gründeten fünfzehn Kantone und die beiden Bahngesellschaften Schweizerische Centralbahn (SCB) und NOB die grosse Gotthardvereinigung. Der Politiker und Bankier Alfred Escher, einflussreichster Schweizer seiner Zeit und Befürworter der Gotthardidee, wurde Präsident des Komitees. In der Folge wurde das auf den Plänen Wetlis und Kollers basierend das Projekt von Anton Beckh und Robert Gerwig vorangetrieben. An der Berner Gotthardkonferenz vom September 1869 unter dem Vorsitz des Bundesrates Emil Welti wurde festgehalten: Es sollte eine durchgehende doppelspurige Adhäsionsbahn bebaut werden mit einer maximalen Steigung von 26 ‰, in Tunneln 23 ‰ und einem minimalen Radius von 300 Metern. Ein Scheiteltunnel sollte Göschenen und Airolo verbinden. Die Kosten für die Gotthardstrecke sollten 187 Millionen Franken betragen, davon rund 60 Millionen für den Tunnel. Italien sollte 45 Millionen, das neue Deutsche Reich und die Schweiz je 20 Millionen übernehmen, der Rest sollte am Kapitalmarkt aufgenommen werden. Der deutsch-französische Krieg verzögerte die Unterzeichnung vorerst. 1869 unterschrieben die Schweiz und Italien den sogenannten Gotthardvertrag und am 28. Oktober 1871 schliesslich auch das Deutsche Reich. Am 6. Dezember 1871 wurde die Gotthardbahngesellschaft (GB) unter dem Präsidium A. Eschers gegründet. Die finanzielle Kontrolle über die internationale Finanzierung hatte Escher, der 1856 die Schweizerische Kreditanstalt gegründet hatte, welche bei der Finanzierung der Gotthardbahn eine wichtige Rolle spielte. Abschnitte Die wichtigsten Abschnitte der klassischen GB sind … __toc__ Die Nordrampe Nach der Talbahn von/nach Luzern bzw. Zürich (zuführende Strecken / Talbahn) - Bhf Goldau beginnt die eigentliche Rampe am Bhf Erstfeld bis hoch zum Bhf Göschenen (Station für die Vorspanndienste) Der Gotthard-Bahntunnel Im Unterschied zum 2016 fertig gebauten Gotthard-Basistunnel (im Konzept der NEAT, 550 m ü M, der fast 60 km Länge hat) heißt der wesentlich ältere Bahntunnel, Eröffnung 1882, in 1151 Meter Höhe mit 15 km Länge nun oft Gotthard-Scheiteltunnel. Außerdem gibt es in dem Bergstock einen neueren Strassentunnel (von 1980). Befestigungen An den Tunnelmündern gab es bis 1970 aus militärischen Gründen Befestigungsanlagen ……… thumb Betriebs-Bf in Tunnelmitte Früher gab es eine Dienststation mit doppelten Gleiswechsel in der Mitte des Tunnels, die schon vor langer Zeit durch zwei doppelte Gleiswechsel bei den Drittelspunkten ersetzt wurde. mehr… Das Lokal der alten Dienststation ist noch als Znünizimmer für Streckenwärter/Streckenläufer vorhanden. thumb|Link=GleiswechselGB.jpg|Link Vergrößerung thumb|332px Belüftungssystem Die Südrampe Bhf Airolo, Bhf Piotta(SBB-eigener Ritom-Stausee), Bhf Rodi-Fiesso (Höhe|942|CH), Piottino-Schlucht, Freggio-Kehrtunnel und Prato-Kehrtunnel hin zum 200 m tiefer liegenden Bahnhof Faido. Bhf Lavorgo (Höhe|615|CH), zwei Spiral- (Kehrtunnel, Biaschinaschlaufen), Bhf Giornico Höhe|391|CH. Bhf Biasca, Bhf Chiasso. ::am Pass des Monte Ceneri südlicher Zubringer für den bisherigen Gotthardtunnel bzw. tiefer :::+ Neubauten: südlicher Zubringer für den Gotthard-Basistunnel :(von Nord nach Süd aufgezählt) thumb|Logo der Schw. AG zur NEAT Wagenpark, Loks Die Gotthardbahn war die erste Bahngesellschaft Europas, die Ganzstahlwagen mit den 1897 von Van der Zypen & Charlier gelieferten Erstklasswagen, Zweitklasswagen und gemischte Erst- und Zweitklasswagen einsetzte. Die aussen dunkelblau gestrichenen Wagen besassen geschlossene Plattformen, Faltenbalg-Übergänge zwischen den Wagen und Wiegen-Drehgestelle und eine elektrische Beleuchtung. Als Gebirgsbahn schenkte die Gotthardbahn den Bremsen grosse Aufmerksamkeit. Da anfänglich nur Handbremsen zur Verfügung standen, musste noch jeder Wagen mit einem Bremser besetzt werden, der die Bremse nach den Pfeifsignalen des Lokomotivführers anlegte und wieder löste. Ab 1882 führten die Schweizerische Centralbahn (SCB) und die Gotthardbahn Schnellzüge auf der Strecke Basel–Chiasso mit der nichtautomatischen Vakuumbremse ein. Mit der automatischen Vakuumbremse, die diese Nachteile vermeidet, wurden in den Jahren 1885 bis 1887 9 Lokomotiven, 10 Personenwagen und 2 Gepäckwagen versehen. Leistungsfähiger als die Vakuumbremse ist die Westinghouse-Druckluftbremse, welche beim damaligen Stand der Technik zusammen mit der direkt wirkenden Regulierbremse auch zum Befahren von starken und langen Gefällen geeignet war. Ab 1888 rüstete die GB die meisten Lokomotiven sowie sämtliche Personen- und Gepäckwagen damit aus. Dieses System wurde auch als doppelte Westinghousebremse bezeichnet. Die Wagen aus dem Jahre 1874 besassen anfänglich noch Öllampen. Im Jahre 1882 begann die GB mit der Einführung der Gasbeleuchtung. Die letzten in den Jahren 1903 und 1904 beschafften Reisezugwagen erhielten dann eine elektrische Beleuchtung. Bei der Heizung fand ab 1887 die Umstellung von Öfen auf Dampfheizung statt. Zur Benutzung der Toilette musste ursprünglich – mit Ausnahme der Luxuswagen – der Gepäckwagen aufgesucht werden. Erst seit der Jahrhundertwende gehört ein WC zum allgemeinen Standard der Personenwagen. Literatur *Durch den Gotthard anno 1882 «Ein langer Pfiff, dann Nacht» von Anna Weber, nzz 29.7.2016, 05:30 Uhr Vor mehr als 130 Jahren reist Anna Weber aus Chur mit der Gotthardbahn nach Lugano – und berichtet davon in bewegten Worten Weitere Strecken Nebenstrecken Ab Bahnhof Göschenen auf Höhe 1106 m CH fahren auch die schmalspurigen Zahnradbahn-Züge der Matterhorn-Gotthard-Bahn (ursprünglich Schöllenenbahn, dann Furka-Oberalp-Bahn), nach Bhf Andermatt. Zuführungsstrecken Nordseite Basel, St. Gallen, Zürich Olten Lü Die Strecke der Aargauischen Südbahn, einer gemeinsamen Tochter der Centralbahn und der Nordostbahn, Aarau–Rupperswil-Rotkreuz wurde am 1. Dezember 1881 eröffnet. Deren Verlängerung nach Immensee erfolgte am 1. Juni 1882. Dort bestand Anschluss an die am gleichen Tag eröffnete Gotthardbahn. Durch den Bau der beiden Strecken bestanden nun direkte Verbindungen von/nach Basel und ins Deutsche Reiche einerseits, ins Tessin und weiter nach Italien andererseits. Schon im Oktober 1887 war die Strecke Rotkreuz–Immensee überlastet. Bald mussten die Güteranlagen ausgebaut werden. Zuführungsstrecken Südseite Lü Der neue Gotthardbasistunnel Der Gotthard-Basistunnel im Zuge der NEAT besteht aus zwei 57 km langen Einspurröhren. Diese sind alle 325 Meter durch Querschläge miteinander verbunden. Zwei Nothaltepunkte sind als Reserve vorgesehen. Geplante Startbahnhöfe Nord — Süd: Der Gotthard-Basistunnel verbindet den Bhf Erstfeld am Urner Talboden mit dem Bhf Bodio in der Bassa Leventina bei Biasca im Kanton Tessin (WP-Links: Erstfeld im Urner Talboden mit Bodio bei Biasca im Kanton Tessin). Die Eröffnung des Gotthard-Basistunnels ist im Dezember 2016 geplant (Stand Okt. 2014). Zu der neuen Flachbahn gehören weitere zum Teil geplante, zum Teil im Bau befindliche längere Tunnel auf der Nord- und Südseite der Alpen. *''Siehe auch: '' http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gotthard-Basistunnel Das künftige Nebeneinander von Bergstrecke und der Achse durch den GBT Für die heute mit Halt in Göschenen, Airolo, Faido und Biasca stündlich verkehrenden Züge von Basel über Luzern bzw. von Zürich über Zug nach Locarno soll von Norden her gemäss den Plänen der SBB künftig Erstfeld Endstation sein. Dort träfen sie mit von Süden her kommenden S-Bahnen ab Biasca durch die Leventina und Uri bis nach Erstfeld zusammen. Deren Linien würden bis dahin verlängert. Aus Sicht der Passagiere ist es ungünstig, wenn es künftig nicht mehr möglich wäre, von Norden ohne Umsteigen nach Göschenen und dann weiter nach Andermatt bzw. jenseits vom Bergmassiv in die Leventina zu reisen. Da die Bundesbahnen bis 2017 (und wohl auch danach) die Konzession für den gesamten Fernverkehr innehätten, sei es angeblich nicht möglich, den als Idee entwickelten «'Treno Gottardo'» bereits in Luzern oder Zürich starten zu lassen. Im Regionalverkehr könnten Bund und die Kantone als Besteller sich überlegen, ob sie für die Gotthard-Bergstrecke nicht auch eine Lösung ohne Umsteigen in Arth-Goldau oder Erstfeld wollen. Tunnel der Nationalstrasse, A2-Straßentunnel Bereits seit 1980 vorhanden: Tunnel der Nationalstrasse A2, aber nun (24.09.2014 - Bern, awp/sda) kommt es nochmal - Das Parlament will den zweiten Gotthard-Strassentunnel. Der neue Gotthard-Strassentunnel soll gemäss Projekt ab etwa 2020 in sieben Jahren gebaut werden. Anschliessend wird der bestehende, 1980 eröffnete Strassentunnel gesperrt und saniert. Ab etwa 2030 sollen dann beide Tunnels je einspurig betrieben werden. Für das Projekt veranschlagt der Bundesrat rund 2,8 Mrd CHF. Die Gegner befürchteten, dass nach der Inbetriebnahme beider Tunnels über kurz oder lang in jeder Richtung auf zwei Spuren gefahren werde. Verkehrsministerin Doris Leuthard erinnerte an die Bestimmungen in der Verfassung, die einen Ausbau der Kapazität am Gotthard derzeit verunmöglichten. Ohne Volksabstimmung gebe es keinen Betrieb von je zwei Fahrspuren pro Richtung. * Zeitung dazu: NZZ Gotthard-Lokomotiven (Realität) Viele Lokomotivtypen wurden wegen den starken Anstiegen auf der Strecke speziell für die Gotthardbahn gebaut und werden daher Gotthardlokomotiven genannt: * Die Dampflokomotiven - Der Betrieb nach der Jahrhundertwende (D 3/3, D 4/4, A 3/5, C 4/5, C 5/6) * E-Loks: C 5/6, Be 4/6, Be 4/7, Ce 6/8, Be 6/8II, Ae 8/14 (Landilok), Ae 4/6, Ae 6/6, Re 6/6 und die Re 4/4III. Sie wurden dem Depot Erstfeld als Heimat-Bw zugeteilt. Von der Universallokomotive Ae 6/6 (Lok-Nr. 11401–11520) wurden von der SBB 120 E-Loks angeschafft. Die ab 1955 verwendeten Serienloks wurden in einem Baukastensystem gebaut, das auch für die Wartung Erleichterungen brachte. ;Verbleib SBB-Dampflok A 3/5 * 705 * * * SBB-Dampflok C 5/6 * 2978 * * * SBB-Elektrolokomotive Re 4/4 I * 10002 * * SBB-Dampflok C 5/6 * 2978 * Bedeutung, Ziele — früher und jetzt Unterschied für Güter- und Personenverkehr In der Neat wird es Personenzüge mit 250 km/h geben. Im Vergleich dazu wird ein Güterzug mehr als doppelt so lange benötigen. Das bedeutet, dass während längerer Zeit vor einem Personenzug kein Güterzug in den Tunnel einfahren kann, da sonst der Personenzug bremsen müsste. Das führt unweigerlich dazu, dass Güterzüge vor dem Tunnel warten müssen. Daher wurden dort Überholgleise von beträchtlicher Länge angelegt. Regionalverkehr, bzw. Südschweiz, Norditalien Als Gotthardexpress … wurde der Zuglauf Basel SBB bis HBf Mailand bezeichnet - kurz GB. Der historische Gotthard-Pullman der SBB Dieser Express bestand aus zwei Halbzügen mit je einem Pullmanwagen erster Klasse und einem mit Küche ausgestatteten Wagen zweiter Klasse. Dieses Wagenmaterial stellte die CIWLT. Als Gepäckwagen führten diese Halbzüge einen F3ü der SBB mit. Der eine Halbzug fuhr um 8:15 Uhr von Zürich und der andere ab 7:12 Basel SBB (er brachte inbesondere Reisende aus den Nachtzügen von Paris, Calais, Brüssel, Holland, Hamburg und Berlin nach Bhf Arth-Goldau). Dort wurden sie zur Weiterfahrt gekoppelt und das Gepäck in einen Vierachser umgeladen. D.h. der Zug bestand dann aus 5 Waggons. Als Zugloks waren anfänglich Be 4/6 später Maschinen des Typs Ae 4/7 eingesetzt. Der Zug erreichte Mailand um 13:55 Uhr mit Anschlüssen nach Genua, Bologna, Rom und Venedig. *Vergleiche ** Pullman-Express-Züge von 1925 bis 1939 (Wikip.Artikel), dort Hinweis insbesondere auf **'Edelweiss-Express' (Amsterdam – Brüssel –Luxemburg – Basel – Luzern/Zürich, Zubringerstrecke) und **'Gotthard-Pullman-Express' zwischen Basel und Mailand via Gotthardbahn, bzw. ** Gotthard-Oberland-Pullman-Express zwischen Paris und Mailand ** in der Zeit zwi. 1927 und 1931) Unfälle auf der realen Strecke * 1888 - Am 15. Februar brach nach ausgiebigen Schneefällen über Wassen eine Lawine los, die sechs Bahnarbeiter verschüttete. Fünf davon wurden getötet. * 1923 - Am 2. April explodierte in Lavorgo der Transformator einer Ce 6/8 II. Der Führergehilfe wurde getötet, der Lokomotivführer verletzt. * 1924 - Am 23. April stiessen im Bahnhof Bellinzona zwei Schnellzüge zusammen. Der eine Zug hatte ein Halt zeigendes Signal überfahren. Ein Personenwagen mit Gasbeleuchtung geriet in Brand. 15 Menschen starben, zahlreiche weitere wurden verletzt. * 1926 - Am 22. Oktober entgleiste in Castione-Arbedo der Wagen eines Zuges, weil eine Weiche umgestellt wurde. Zwei Personen fanden den Tod und vier wurden verletzt. * 1941 - Am 29. Juli entgleiste vor dem Pianotondo-Kehrtunnel ein wegen Bremsversagens entlaufener Güterzug. In Brand geratene Güterwagen stürzten auf ein Bahnwärterhaus und eine Militärbaracke. Zwei Bahnbeamte und fünf Soldaten starben. Die Lokomotive Ce 6/8 III donnerte talwärts und kollidierte in Giornico mit einem stehenden Güterzug. * 1945 - 11. Januar, die Gotthardbahnlinie wird bei Chiasso durch die Alliierten bombardiert. Ein Lokführer der SBB stirbt. ** 9. Februar 1945, der Schweizer Bundesrat verbietet den Kohletransit von Deutschland nach Norditalien und am 27. Februar jeglichen Transit zwischen Deutschland und Italien. * 1950 - Am 27. Mai stiess in Maroggia-Melano eine Krokodillokomotive Ce 6/8 III frontal mit einer Ae 4/6 zusammen. Der Lokomotivführer der Ae 4/6 wurde getötet. * 1951 - Am 24. April bohrte sich ein Schnellzug in der Stalvedro-Schlucht bei Ambrì in eine Grundlawine. Im eingedrückten Speisewagen wurden Fahrgäste, Zugspersonal und Angestellte der Speisewagen-Gesellschaft verletzt, der Küchenchef fand den Tod. * 1968 - Am 29. April wurde im Tunnel ein entgleister Personenzug von einem entgegenkommenden Autozug touchiert. Mehrere Fahrgäste des Personenzugs wurden verletzt. * 2002 - Am 21. Februar stiess in Chiasso ein Güterzug frontal mit einer Lokomotive zusammen. Die beiden Lokomotivführer des Güterzuges kamen dabei ums Leben, fünf Bahnangestellte wurden verletzt. Der Güterzug fuhr mit überhöhter Geschwindigkeit in den Bahnhof ein, weil er ein Signal missachtet hatte. * 2015 - Am 18. März fuhr bei der Spurwechselstelle Brunnmatt zwischen Immensee und Arth-Goldau ein Gleisumbauzug in eine Reihe stillstehender Schotterwagen. Ein Rangierleiter kam ums Leben, ein Bauarbeiter wurde mittelschwer verletzt. * 2015 - Am 13. Mai prallte ein Güterzug der SBB bei der Ausfahrt aus dem Bahnhof Erstfeld in die Flanke eines Güterzugs der BLS. Es entstand grosser Sachschaden. -1- Weblinks dazu * Wikipedia: Gotthardbahn * http://www.lokifahrer.ch/Strecken/gotthardbahn-2.htm Lokifahrer.ch * gotthardbahn.de Jan Keckstein verlinkt wunderbar Photomotive mit ihrer Lage auf Streckenkarten und -diagrammen. Letzte Bearbeitung: Nov. 2005. * gotthardbahn.ch historische und andere Informationen zur Gotthardbahn, anderen Strecken und Modellbahnen, ständig aktualisiert von Waldis Carl * Kartenausschnitt Airolo * NEAT – Alptransit * AlpenTunnel.de: Gotthard-Bahn (Video Führerstandsfahrt, Vermessung) * Detaillierte Beschreibung von Bruno Lämmli * Friedensvertrag von Versailles. Artikel 321 bis 386. Häfen, Wasserstraßen und Eisenbahnen (28. Juni 1919), in: documentArchiv.de (Hrsg.) *In-Ku Bulletin 36: Die Gotthardbahn (PDF; 160 kB) * Faszination Gotthardbahn — Die Anlage in Steinsfeld-Reichelshofen zeigt die Nordrampe der berühmten Gotthardbahn in den Schweizer Alpen weitgehend originalgetreu auch in den Steigungen im Maßstab 1:87 umgesetzt.http://www.modellbahn-1a.de/cgi-bin/jump_1.cgi?ID=231 * Der Doppelspur-Ausbau am Gotthard von 1883 — 1947 Siehe auch [thumb|502px|Das [http://www.beobachter.ch/fileadmin/dateien/bilder-editionen/2009/16_09/ddr-gal08.jpg DDR-Modell von 1969, 16,10 Meter lang, 2,00 Meter breit und 2,35 Meter hoch. Es steht in einer abgewrackten Fabrik in Markranstädt bei Leipzig.]] * Denkmal für die Opfer des ersten Tunnelbaus * Eine bahntechnische Besonderheit im Zweiten Weltkrieg war der extra ausgestatte Der_schweizer_Generalszug Generalszug der SBB bzw. des schweizer Oberkommandierenden Guisan. - Er hieß auch "Generalszug Gotthard". Es gab besonders vorbereitete Unterstellmöglichkeiten. * Das Filmthema: "Mord im Orientexpress" Existierende Modell-Anlagen * Im Verkehrshaus der Schweiz in Luzern - "das" Modell der Gotthard-Nordrampe (1959) zwischen Erstfeld und Wassen, inklusive von drei Kehrtunneln bei Wassen. 5,6 x 13 m. Max. Steigung: 26‰. Höhendifferenz der sichtbaren Strecke: 1,49 m. Total ca. 350 m Gleislänge für bis zu 16 Zügen gleichzeitig. ** Gotthardmodell im Verkehrshaus Luzern ** [[Faszination Gotthardbahn|'Faszination Gotthardbahn' in Reichelshofen]], Süddeutschland (zwi. Heilbronn, Würzburg) * In Zug: die [http://www.vsfz.ch/vsfz.htm V'ereinigten '''S'pur-0-'F'''reunde der '''Z'entralschweiz (]VSFZ) bauen an einer grossen Spur-0-Anlage nach dem Vorbild der Gotthardbahn. Öffentliche Vorführungen nur in den Monaten Nov. und Dez. (s.u. - für Vereine und Gruppen spezielle Vorführungen). **Zitat von deren Website: “Obschon die Krokodile der SBB … Die hohe Untersetzung verleihte den Maschinen eine hohe Zugkraft, aber besonders die Blindwellen-Krokodile waren mit 65km/h Höchstgeschwindigkeit für die Hauptstrecken im Flachland schon bald zu langsam. Auf unserer Anlage sorgen automatisch gesteuerte Überholungshalte und eine Priorisierung der anderen Züge dafür, dass die langsamen Krokodile die anderen Züge weniger behindern.“ **Achtig: **Die Tage der offenen Tür 2014 sind dort auf die Wochenenden vom '''29. + 30. November und 6. + 7. Dezember 2014 festgelegt worden. **Video von Pennula, 51 Minuten, Bildergalerie * Modellklub des VEB Schaltanlagenbau Leipzig-Halle (Modellbahnzirkel im VEB; später TT-Gotthardbahn e. V.) ab 1969 in der DDR; 1991 besuchten die Modellbauer den Traumort. «Wir konnten feststellen: Es stimmt so, die Schweiz muss nichts ände''rn.»'' * [[Gotthardbahn-Anlage_Reichelshofen|'Faszination Gotthardbahn']] — die Gotthardbahn-Anlage in Reichelshofen (OT von Steinsfeld, eine H0-Anlage), knapp nördlich von Rothenburg ob der Tauber - so zu sagen das nördlichste Nordrampen-Modelll der Gotthardbahn. Es will möglichst vorbildgetreu den Abschnitt Göschenen bis Erstfeld mit 46 Viadukten und 22 Tunnels und den Bahnhöfen nachbauen. 900 m Gleis, 510 m Streckenlänge. Die Anlage entsteht ab 2001 mit vielen einzelnen Architekturmodellen. * Leipzig, die Interessengemeinschaft Gotthardbahn - Südrampe baut im Maßstab: 1:160, Spurweite N: Nachdem die Züge den 15 km langen Gotthardtunnel fiktiv durchquert haben — die Südrampe. Die Züge … fahren im Bahnhof Airolo nah Süden los. Auch ein Nachbau der südlichen Originalstrecke ist kaum zu verwirklichen. Dennoch scheint die Zusammenstellung der sehenswerten Höhepunkte dieser Teilstrecke gelungen. 96px|right * Z-Layout by Robert Albriton, Washington D.C., model in Z scale ("Swiss train watching at its best." Modulbauweise!) neu: http://potomac-nmra.org/LayoutTours/RobAlbriton/album/index.html ** Welcome to the new z220.com (Homepage R Albriton, 2007) Sonderfahrten - Anbieter * SBB: Gotthard Panorama Express. ** Zu Ehren des Mythos Gotthard führt die SBB die erfolgreiche Schweizer Tradition der Panoramazüge weiter und bietet einzigartige Reisen mit Zug und Schiff an. Der ''Gotthard Panorama Express'' fährt von Luzern zunächst mit dem Schiff nach Flüelen und von dort weiter im Zug über die Gotthard-Panoramastrecke ins Tessin. Planungen nach 2016 Geplant ist ein stündliches Angebot auf der Gotthardbahn mit Anschlüssen an den Fernverkehr in Erstfeld, Bellinzona und Lugano. Die InterRegio -Züge ab Basel und Zürich fahren künftig bis Erstfeld, gleichzeitig wird die RegioExpress -Linie von TILO über Biasca hinaus bis dorthin verlängert. Neu ergeben sich Direktverbindungen aus der Gotthard-Region und der Leventina bis Lugano, Mendrisio und Chiasso. Am Wochenende sollen einzelne InterRegio-Züge bis Göschenen verlängert werden, mit Anschlüssen an die Matterhorn-Gotthard-Bahn nach Andermatt. Für die Berufs-Pendler aus Schwyz und Uri wird es künftig morgens und abends den «Innerschweizer Sprinter» geben, eine direkte Verbindung nach Zug und Zürich Medien * mehr bei Gotthardbahn-Bücher -2- Weblinks, Videos * Links-Sammlung zur GotthBahn * Karten Maps dazu bei swisstopo * Liste weiterer Links zur GB etc. bei www.gotthardmodell.ch * eduBS: Links und Materialien zum Unterricht beim Basler Bildungsserver :::In der Version vom Okt. 2014 (dort evtl. aktualisierte Weblinks) * Vgl. modellbau-wiki.de, zum Thema Gotthardbahn * VSFZ) baue, Video aus Zug von Pennula, 2013, 51 Min. * Im Vergleich das Original, neueres Video: ** Mit dem Salonwagen Pangottardo, dem braunen Krokodil und Dampfloks über den Gotthard (swr-Sendung bei youtube.com) * IG-Gotthard-Bahn Göschenen: Alois Feusi, Göschenen, 25.4.2014 für NZZ: Modellbahner bauen Gotthardbahn nach. Volldampf im Bahnhofbuffet Göschenen. Eine Gruppe Eisenbahnenthusiasten aus der halben Schweiz baut im Bahnhofbuffet Göschenen Teile der Gotthardstrecke in H0 nach und lässt Dampfzüge fahren. Einmal im Monat ist die Anlage für Besucher offen. (BILD Marco Brandi, Beat Gerber, Erich Schmied, Ernst Schuppli (v.l.n.r.) von der IG-Gotthard-Bahn in Göschenen. (Bild: Karin Hofer / NZZ)) ;www.youtube.com * Brugg: Die Modellbahn des Brugger Modelleisenbahn-Club BMC - Die Anlage ist einfach gigantisch * Willi Rutz: Traumhafte Modellbahn Furka Oberalp Modelleisenbahn Gletsch in H0m - von Pennula bei YouTube. * Josef Birkl: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nasi3DtIZDA * [http://www.museumsfabrik.ch/eisenbahn.html Die Museumsfabrik recherchiert und schreibt über die Geschichte der Eisenbahn und die Verkehrswege am Gotthard vom Saumpfad bis zur Autobahn.] (Das Spektrum reicht von wissenschaftlichen Publikationen, über Dokumentarfilm-Videos bis zu populär abgefassten Artikeln. Link museumsfabrik.ch) 96px|right Siehe auch * http://de.schweiz.wikia.com/wiki/Gotthard bei schweiz.wikia.com * 'Wie lange ist '''der derzeitige gotthard-tunnel? - Frage und Antwort Auto oder Zug? Wikia!frag.wikia.com/wiki/Wie_lange_ist_der_derzeitige_gotthard-tunnel... Arbeite deine Frage ein. Wie lange ist der derzeitige gotthard-tunnel? * de.schweiz.wikia.com/wiki/Ricola_(Kräuterbonbons) * Die verschiedenen ''Gotthardtunnels (Basis- , Scheitel- , Autobahn / Auto-, ehemalige nicht verwirklichte Bauprojekte … ) * Hier entstehen Bilderseiten und Links zu den Bahnen im ganzen Gotthardgebiet. * [http://www.eisenbahnfans.ch/bahnlinks.htm Im Zusammenhang: es gibt unter der Pass-Straße mit ihren Serpentinen seit 1980 auch einen (Autobahn-)Straßentunnel (A2). Escher, Gotthardbahn-Gesellschaft, noch heute gültiger internationaler -Vertrag (1909), AlpTransit, Hospiz, Festung - Reduit, Rollende Landstraße, Abkürzung seit 2016 für die Nord-Süd-Eisenbahnen durch den neuen [[Gotthardbasistunnel], ... =mit 'nem Dampfzug auf den Gotthard= Mit der eep.9* gefilmten "Die Gotthard-Bahn in EEP" (ein Werbefilm für das Programm;einige Szenen sind echt gut gelungen) :::::::::::::* eep.9 = ein virtueller Eisenbahnsimulator für den PC train-simulatoren * Wer noch etwas für den PC (rail-sim.de) sucht: Die Gotthardbahn (WiP) Quizz [http://www.spiegel.de/quiztool/quiztool-65375.html?a=2122123322 Quiz zum Gotthard-Basistunnel: Haben Sie den Tunnelblick?] Von Jule Lutteroth bei spiegel.de, 6/2016 Welche Filme benutzen den Orientexpress als zentrales Verkehrsmittel ? Auf welcher Strecke verkehrt dieser Luxuszug in dem jeweiligen Film ? . Kategorie:Gotthardbahn